


This We’ll Defend

by CrystalCave



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1942, Boys In Love, M/M, WWII, WWII draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCave/pseuds/CrystalCave
Summary: Alec Lightwood's whole life is turned upside down when he receives a letter in the mail informing him of him being drafted in to the US military. Set during WWII, Alec faces many struggles, both on the outside and inside. And he might meet a cute boy on the way as well.(All human, Malec AU)





	This We’ll Defend

Alec Lightwood was not exactly like the other boys his age. Most of them were determined, excited even, to be drafted into the war. They believed it was their duty as men to be apart of the war effort. Alec was different. He did care about the war, and his country, but he hated the idea of putting his life at risk for what seemed like a never ending war.

The US had been involved in the Second World War for about 2 years now, give or take. His school had collected pop cans, spare tires, and gave up most things for the war effort. Even his little brother, Max, walked all around town asking strangers for money to send to the troops. 

The war was all Alec heard about, it consumed his life, and he knew sooner or later, because he had just turned 18, that he would be asked to be apart of it. That's why when he saw his sister, Isabelle, with a pale face, standing at the front door with a letter in her hand, he wasn't too surprised. 

"Alec," Isabelle pleaded desperately, "Say no. Tell them you have to, uh, I don't know, but think of something, please!"

"Izzy, it's okay, I'll be fine," Alec reassured, "Mom will need the extra money anyways." He took the letter from her hands and looked over it quick before passing by her and heading up to his room. Although he put on a strong face for his sister, he really was scared shitless. He wasn't ready to die and didn't really want to. 

He would miss his friends and family, and he wouldn't get to see Max grow up. He wouldn't get to see Izzy get married to Simon, because she obviously was going to, and he wouldn't see Jace finally ask out Clary, which Alec couldn't say he minded. On the plus side, Alec thought, he would never have to face his special feelings he had for Jace. 

Izzy used to tell Alec about the boys she liked. How she would get butterfly's in her stomach when she talked to them, how they made it hard to breathe when they were near, how her skin tingled every time they were close enough to feel their breath. Alec was disgusted with himself when he found himself having feelings like that when he talked to Jace. Jace was strong built, blonde, and absolutely gorgeous. And also liked woman, a lot. Alec would never have a chance to even accept his feelings for Jace, so hopefully he would die with the only person knowing his sexual preferences was his sister, who would never tell. 

Alec looked at the letter again, informing him that his induction would be held in Ft. Leavenworth. He would have to leave on the bus in the next few days. His last day of school would be tomorrow. 

"Alec!" Alec heard from the hallway, immediately recognizing the voice. Jace ran up the stairs and opened to door to Alec's room, clearly out of breath and slightly red in the face, "Izzy was lying, right? We still have to go to California!"

"Jace, I'm sorry," Alec said, getting up from his bed and walking towards his best friend, "We can still go to California. I only have to serve for a year."

"Alec, a year is longer than you think. I don't know what I'm going to do without you... I won't let you-"

"I'm not going to die, Jace" Alec cut him off, "And it's awfully pessimistic to think that way. Besides, you have Clary" Alec didn't mean for the red heads name to come off so harshly.

"Hey, what's your problem with Clary anyways? She tries so hard to get you to like her and you still treat her like shit, Alec!"

"I don't treat her like shit!" Alec bit back, facing away from Jace and towards the wall, "It's just... complicated okay? 

"It's not complicated. It's not like you like me or something," Jace said with an evil smirk, "or do you?"

"Shut up, Jace! You don't know what you're talking about!" Alec said, his voice cracking with emotion. Jace face softened and he walked over, putting a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"It's not a big deal, Alec. You're not the first man to be attracted to-"

"Just stop, okay! Please," Alec said, walking away from Jace's touch, "I'm leaving in the next few days. Just please, please don't tell-"

"Alec, you can trust me. I've been keeping this to myself for longer than you know. Izzy and I both love you the same. You deserve to be happy." Jace said, looking Alec in the eyes and smiling softly.

"Uh.. thanks but, it's too late now anyways," Alec said, avoiding his gaze, "Even if I did live through the war there is no way in hell mom would ever agree with me dating... It just wouldn't work."

"Who cares what your mom thinks!" Jace said with a sudden enthusiasm, "The only thing that matters is what you think. You're not the only one like you."

"Well if you meet someone, make sure to send them my way," Alec muttered sarcastically, making his way to the bedroom door, "Wanna go to the drive in tonight?"

"Fine with me," Jace shrugged, "I'll get Izzy"

The bus ride to Fort Leavenworth was a rather sad one. Alec stared out the window, savoring the feeling of freedom for one last time in who knows how long. 

He might never see Izzy again, her beautiful black hair and sassy attitude. He probably won't see Max again. Max might never know the truth, who Alec really is. And Alec didn't really mind that. He didn't want his sweet brother to know about his... tendencies.

Alec was drawn out of his thoughts by a strong stop made by the bus driver. He looked up, only to see a grey, dull building, surrounded by dark clouds, signaling the beginning of a storm. Alec collected his small duffel bag from under his seat, and stood up with the rest of the boys. 

"Hurry up! Get out!" A deep voice roared from outside the bus. Alec heard a few gasps from the boys around him. He wondered why the hell they were being so harsh when they didn't choose to be here? 

Once all the boys were filed out, the were greeted by a bald angry man that look like he had more muscle then he probably needed. "You all have breakfast?"

Most boys shook their heads no, but Alec didn't feel hungry right now. He mostly felt homesick. 

"Follow me. And keep your mouths shut!" That man yelled, heading towards the full building. The boys followed behind him silently. Like they were going to talk anyways. 

After they breakfast, they were lead to a room for medical examination. The room was packed, Alec was lucky to get a seat. Alec was about to close his eyes to rest when he felt a small tap to his shoulder. 

"Hello, do you know what this is for?" A small voice next to him said. His innocent voice and charm reminded Alec painfully of his little brother. This boy looked no older than 15. Some boys lied about this age in order to make money for their families. Alec felt sympathy for the boy and so much so he didn't call him a dummy for not listening to the muscle man. 

"Medical examination. They're deciding if they're sending us out or not." Alec said, then put his hand out for a shake, "I'm Alec."

The boy must not have gotten the gesture, and gave Alec a high five, "Sam, nice to see you- I mean meet you! sorry" He blushed, hiding his face with his hand.

Alec smirked at the boys awkwardness, turning again to look forward. His ass was starting to hurt when he heard a loud, "Alexander Lightwood!"

Alec got up and walked towards the voice. It turned out to be a old fat lady that reminded him on his sophomore English teacher. Alec smiled besides himself. 

"This is a x ray, if you're wondering so stand up against the wall," A tall man said, not looking up from his papers that were clipped by a clip board. Alec did what he was told and stood up against the wall. It didn't take long before he was sent to the next room.

"Take off your clothes," a deep voice said next to him.

"Huh?" Alec questioned, surprised.

"Physical examination. This is the military, you do what you ask. No questions, you hear?" The man said with annoyed tone.

"Yeah.. sorry," Alec said, before taking off his shoes followed by the rest of this clothes. Feeling very exposed, he wrapped his arms around his chest and stood a few inches away from the other boys. 

The door opened relieving a dark skinned, rather intimidating man. He has a stick and starting from the beginning of the line down, he examined each boy, top to bottom. When he got to Alec, he grabbed his face and moved his neck around before moving to the boy next to him. 

And that's how the rest of the day went. Examinations and x rays and eating in silence. By the time lights out came, Alec was more than willing to sleep on the uncomfortable bunk the offered.

Alec hadn't fully accepted his fate yet, it was still hard to grasp, but he knew that he was going to fight. To see his family again, and to defeat the evils of the dictatorships east of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the Magnus quote from season 1, I love you! Follow my twitter, @_notmagnusbane (also this chapter was boring I know but it will get juicy, I swear ;-)


End file.
